


Denim

by Includeficinthesequel



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, McHart, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Smut Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Includeficinthesequel/pseuds/Includeficinthesequel
Summary: This was inspired by my favorite chapter in “The thrill of under me you” by Baranskini.Kurt is a jeans and t-shirt kinda guy...





	Denim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baranskini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskini/gifts).



> @baranskini I love your work and I hope it doesn’t seem like I’m stalking you. I just see your stuff all over tumblr and twitter and on here and I think you’re talented. I hope you enjoy this and that it’s not total trash lmao

Tight blue denim hugged her hips. Her olive green shirt fell just below her waistband. Her hair fell whichever way it wanted to. Her skin clear, dewy, and bare. Her light eyes colored with carelessness and shaded with relaxation. She looked beautiful to him. She always did especially on her days off. 

She also looked so damn irresistible he could hardly keep his hands to himself. The occasional kiss to her cheek, touch to her forearm, even the fingertips skirting across her ass as he walked by. She didn’t mind it. She welcomed it. Days off with him were worth it as long as he kept granting her with such sweet, sweet gestures. 

She stood at the kitchen counter nursing a cup of coffee. Unbeknownst to her his distraction was going to leave the rest of that cup’s contents cold. 

He walked up and pressed a kiss to her cheek. That was just the beginning. His arms circled her waist and pulled her back to his front. She felt his warmth through the layers of their clothes. A feeling of deep relaxation came over her at his heat. His fingertips toyed with the dark blue waistband pressed against her hips. His thumbs slipped into her belt loops as his lips brushed against her neck leaving one, two, three kisses to her skin. 

Tousled blonde strands flowed as she turned her head to look over her shoulder at him. A smile played on her parting lips. A gasp fell from her mouth as his teeth sank into the back of her neck. His lips sucked a reddening mark against her pale skin. She gripped the countertop in front of her to keep from losing her balance. 

His hands easily slid around to her front and undid the button of her jeans. He pushed them down her hips and exposed black lace panties. The cool air of their kitchen kissed her warm skin. His fingers snapped the waistband of her panties against her hips.

She scolded him as usual. She never understood his need to tease her that way. She would much rather he get on with it and take the damn things off of her. 

He eased her small bout of irritation by pushing his hand into her underwear. His fingers stroked over warm folds. He felt her wetness seep out with each swipe of his fingers against her. His thumb toyed with her hardening clit, pressing on the little bundle of nerves. 

Her breath hitched and she let out a whisper of “Don’t tease me, cowboy.” 

He pushed his fingers into her tight entrance and she began to see stars. A moan of his name fell from her lips amongst other cries of pleasure as he pumped into her without hesitation. The rough texture of his jeans rubbed against her lower back and her bare thighs as he sandwiched her between his hips and the counter. 

She leaned over with her palms pressed against the hard surface. Her hair fell around her like a curtain. Her whole body reacted to his touch as he worked her over. Her nipples strained against her bra. Her mind wandered to the types of things he could do with those. He seemed to be thinking the same as his hand found its way up her shirt and up under her bra. He pinched and rolled her nipple between his fingertips. 

“Kurt!” 

A telltale sign he was doing a good job. He wanted to make her feel good. He needed to. The sight of her in those jeans looking like a fresh picked flower on a warm spring day, and simultaneously looking like the hottest thing he had ever crossed paths with. It was too much so he had to let her know and physical was the way to go. 

His fingers slowed down, savoring the way her walls hugged his digits. The way her wetness coated his hand. The way her body curved into his as she solely relied on him to bring her to a climax. His thumb traced hard, slow circles around her clit. 

She frustratedly groaned and rocked her hips into his hand, urging him to fuck her like he had just a moment before. He lazily traced patterns, shapes, letters into her throbbing clit. 

“McVeigh, if you don’t make me cum I’ll-“ 

He gently pulled the nipple of the breast he had been kneading. “You’ll what, Di?” He pressed a kiss to her jaw, sucking at her delicate skin. 

She couldn’t even find the words. She was going into sensory overload. He chuckled lowly in her ear at her silence and sent a shiver up her spine. 

Finally, she got what she wanted. Her eyes shut tightly and her lip settled between her teeth. He fucked her harder, quicker, at a speed that made the sound of her arousal fill the room. 

“Kurt!” 

One word said it all. Her inner walls clenched around his fingers rapidly. They fluttered around the fingers curling inside of her. Her hips rolled between his and the counter. An exasperated sigh fell from her lips as she cried out. It seemed like his name was the only word in her vocabulary in that moment. 

He helped her to ride out her orgasm, giving her clit a couple of strokes as he pulled his hands out of her clothing. He fixed her jeans up just as quickly as he had pulled them down. He turned her around to kiss her with the fire that was still burning in his chest as well as hers. 

“Still a jeans and t-shirt kind of guy.” He mumbled. He dipped his fingers into his mouth, getting her savoury taste on his tongue. He walked away and descended into the rest of their house. He left her standing there satisfied and aching for his touch yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I keep writing smut? I think I’m getting better at it.


End file.
